Broken Wings
by Timelines
Summary: Ella odiaba su vida. Él odiaba su vida. Ambos odiaban su vida. Le habían arruinado su inocencia. Le habían destrozado su seguridad. Sufrimiento, soledad, desesperación. Suicidas. ¿De qué servía vivir sí no lo disfrutabas? Tenían sus alas e ilusiones rotas. Hasta que un pequeño rose les hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás, quizás la vida no era tan mala... [AU][Hiatus]


**Notas de autor:** **He aquí una idea que surgió de lo que iba a ser un one-shot de Halloween, al principio iba ser un recuerdo peeeero la idea me terminó de convencer y acabó en esto.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece si no a Mondo Media, lo único mío aquí es la historia.**

 **Aclaración:** **Universo Alterno. La historia puede ser un poco "oscura", por el tema del suicidio más que nada y futuramente violencia desde la perspectiva de Flippy, advierto porque no quiero algún problema colateral o algo similar, yo avisé.**

 **Sin más que decir,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Broken Wings-**

 **Summary:**

Ella odiaba su vida. Él odiaba su vida. Ambos odiaban su vida. Le habían arruinado su inocencia. Le habían destrozado su seguridad. Sufrimiento, soledad, desesperación. Suicidas. ¿De qué servía vivir sí no lo disfrutabas? Hasta aquel vago de la esquina era más feliz que ellos. Tenían sus alas e ilusiones rotas. Hasta que un pequeño rose les hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás, quizás la vida no era tan mala...

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 **Hate is bad**

— Allá va de nuevo…

— Pobre chica.

— ¿Por qué no hace nada?

— ¡Corre pelirroja, corre!

Eso eran los cuchicheos que oía siempre después al sonar el timbre. Día a día, intentando poder escapar de _ellos_ , guardando sus cosas rápidamente, pidiendo pases o idas a los sanitarios. _Inútil._ Todo eso era inútil, de alguna manera u otra siempre la alcanzaban o incluso la encontraban. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus vidriosos ojos. Nadie hacia nada, nadie le lanzaba una cuerda para salir de esa soledad que la atrapaba.

 _«— ¿Qué te pasó, hija?_

— _Yo… yo… me caí._

— _Ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿eh?, porque debieron ser muchas escaleras. —Palmeó su cabeza._

— _S-sí, mamá. —»_

Siguió corriendo, toda la extensión del pasillo. Huyendo. Sus ojos veían tan borroso por la cantidad de lágrimas que no pudo salir del callejón a tiempo. _Mierda._ La habían alcanzado y atrapado. _Otra vez._ Y entonces esperó a que los golpes llegaran, cerrando los ojos y con las manos hechas puño.

* * *

— ¡Amigo! ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo?

Gruñó y siguió ajustando las botas.— Vete a la mierda, _amigo_.

— Sí me dices como llegar y me llevas de la mano, quizás vaya. —Contestó irónico, agregó.— Igual, gracias por tus buenos deseos. —Y se retiró del lugar.

Se colocó su chaleco de camuflaje y se sacudió los pantalones. Hoy era la ceremonia de "graduación" por honores a algo destacable en esos 11 años, ahora sería un _verdadero soldado_. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos.

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo!

— Gracias madre, pero debo ir, voy a mi lugar.

Se fue a sentar a su silla, la última que quedaba vacía y para él. _Hijos de puta_. Lo habían hecho a propósito, sabían que odiaba estar cerca del _Sargento, The Mole_. Ese tipo. Parecía que le odiara, además suponía que èl sacaba provecho de sus problemas de ira para hacerlo enojar siempre.

Se sentó.— Buenos días,… sargento.

Sonrió por debajo de ese pañuelo morado.— Buenos días, _señor_ Heartked.

Apretó la quijada y los puños, frunciendo el ceño molesto. Y comenzó la ceremonia, todo era para él muy aburrido e irrelevante, sin embargo se mantuvo firme. Algunos de sus _aliados_ pasaron a recibir medallas, otros alguno que otro pergamino. Él no había hecho nada, solo _acatar órdenes y nada más que eso._

— Heartked Flippy. —Se levantó de su asiento, _acatando órdenes_ , pero sin saber realmente el porqué. Su estómago se revolvía y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.— Felicidades _Soldado Heartked_ , su obediencia es ejemplar y digna de un _soldado_ , será un gran hombre en el campo de batalla.

Recibió un pergamino y recibió un _cariñoso abrazo_ de aquel hombre, lleno de hipocresía. Rodó los ojos y regresó a su lugar, dando _sutiles_ zancadas largas a cada paso que daba para llegar a su lugar, a un lado de _The Mole_. Al finalizar la ceremonia, justo antes de que entrara junto a sus compañeros de pelotón, sus padres le detuvieron.

— Tú no vas con ellos. —Arqueó una ceja.— Ya te "graduaste", es hora de que salgas al exterior.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos.

Se cruzó de brazos en su lugar, destacando su confusión. _No es que no quisiera irse, pero ¿por qué el apuro ahora, sobre todo ahora?_ — ¿Al menos puedo saber la razón?

— Es hora de que socialices un poco, ¿no te parece? —Frunció el ceño de igual manera que su hijo hacía. Flippy era una copia de su padre, pero con el cabello más claro y cremoso, además de que esos amarillentos ojos los había heredado de su bondadosa madre.

— Ya da bastante igual ahora, _¿no te parece?_ —El señor Heartked apretó la quijada con fuerza, molesto e indignado. Él no quería sacarlo de ahí, pero su amada esposa lo había persuadido, amaba a su hijo, claro que lo hacía, pero siempre le pareció alguien al que se le debiera dar una buena lección de modales.

— Ya hablé con el Sargento, ve por tus cosas, después de todo eres bueno acatando órdenes, _¿o ese reconocimiento ha sido en vano?_ —Rebatió molesto, Flippy solo apretó los puños y aceptó a regañadientes esa _orden_.

* * *

«Limpió y vendó sus heridas.»

»Guardó sus prendas verdes y negras.«

«Se acostó lentamente en su cama, cuidando que sus heridas no se abrieran.»

»Se sacó el chaleco militar y se tiró a la cama, sin ningún cuidado.«

«Comenzó a llorar en silencio, tapando su cara con sus manos. Con frustración y tristeza contenida.»

»Se sentó de golpe y comenzó a golpear su pared hasta herir sus nudillos. Con rabia y furia contenida.«

«Ella odiaba su vida, pero era demasiado cobarde para darle fin. Era demasiado inútil hasta para eso, además, ella odiaba sufrir quizás un poco más que su vida. No le gustaba el dolor que una herida le proporcionaba, aunque día a día su frágil cuerpo se llenaba de ellas, podía soportar más eso que un fino y preciso corte en sus muñecas o una soga atado a su delgado cuello.»

»Él odiaba su vida, pero era demasiado orgulloso y débil como para darse un tiro entre las cejas. Además, no quería ver la tristeza en ojos de su madre, su madre era la única razón que aun lo tenía atado al mundo, atado a la vida. Había perdido su niñez y adolescencia — _su inocencia_ — en ese lúgubre lugar, todo regido por reglas, una más estricta que la otra, pero al menos ahí nadie fingía quererlo, aquí el asunto cambiaba.«

Odiaban sus vidas, porque dime ¿de que servía vivir si no lo disfrutaban?

Pero _odiar es malo._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** **Pues, ¿qué puedo decir?, nunca creí que escribiría algo que desbordara emosidad, espero que les haya gustado este corto prólogo, pero es una introducción de lo que se viene. Sí no lograron entender lo último esto: "«»" es la descripción de Flaky y estas "»«" son de Flippy, es algo confuso.  
**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No olvides dejar tu review si te gustó y si no lo hizo, me gustaría saber por qué, déjame tus sugerencias y opiniones al respecto, lo agradeceré de corazón.**_


End file.
